The Stalker
by TruthXliesXtruth
Summary: She was a great writer. Best in the class. All loved her stories, but perhaps one likes her stories a little too much. Perhaps one might have been pushed over the edge by her last story. One might have loved her stories enough to do anything. To anyone.


"The last think the girl heard, was her own piercing scream as the knife dug into her. She knew it was the end."

Vivica felt her heart beating in her chest as the class applauded her. Her face flushed with success. "Very nice story, Vivica," Her teacher, Mr. Bakes told her. "What's the tittle of it again?"

"The Stalker," She answered, smiling widely.

"Very nice," Mr. Bakes repeated before turning to the class. "This, class," He said, "is an example of a story with _effort_, try not to be so lazy next time. Vivica, you may sit down."

"Thank you, Mr. Bakes," she replied, trying not to look so happy. She never felt as smart and important as she did in creative writing. She loved every minute of it. They way the other kids respected her. They way they almost looked at her as though she were superior to them. It was the one class when they really listened to her, where she had something intrusting to say. How she loved it.

"Great story, Viv," Jennie, her best friend, told her as she plopped down next to her.

"Thanks," She answered happily just as the bell began to ring singling class had ended. The two girls stood and began to walk to the door before being stopped by Theo.

"Hey, cool story, Viv," He said in his crispy voice. His lips formed a large, creepy grin, his most well known trademark.

Vivica's eyes rolled when he said this. "_Don't_ call me 'Viv,'" were her only words to him before her and Jennie walking away with a smug look on their faces.

"Little harsh, don't ya think, Viv?" Jennie asked once the two left the classroom. They began to walk to the front door. "You could have at least thanked him."

"I'll thank him after he stops being such a creep!" Vivica told her. "It's like he's always there, always has to make a comment to everyone about everything! You can't honestly say it's not annoying!"

Jennie shrugged. "Guess not," She agreed. "But still, you don't have to be so cold to him."

"Whatever," Vivica sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Anyway, did you see the way he looked at me? What a freak."

"Ya gotta point," Jennie admitted, nodding her head. Just as they were leaving the building, a thought came to Vivica's head.

"Wait!" She called, rummaging through her bag. "Ugh, I forgot something in my locker, I'll be right back, kay?" She quickly ran back into the building, trying to get through the large groups of high scholars pushing there way out of the school. _And of coarse, _She thought, _my locker is all the way on the second floor. _

Vivica finally made her way up to the stairs where there were less rowdy kids trying to get away from the school. It wasn't long before she was standing before her locker, fiddling with the lock. _You gotta be joking!_ She thought angrily.

It was then she heard something. Foot steps. Footsteps quickly and slowly talking to her. Vivica looked around. Not many people stay in the building after the last bell. She was all alone. Vivica turned back to the lock and being messing with it again.

That was when the footsteps came back. They seemed heavier this time. Again, Vivica glanced around the hall to find no one. Her eyes went back to her lock. _C'mon!_ She thought, _Open!_

Vivica could feel the fear begin to build up. She heard the footsteps come to her faster and faster. They grew heavier with each quick step. She wanted to run, but couldn't. Her brain wouldn't reply. She was just frozen there.

Suddenly, they stopped. Vivica felt her body begin to relax for a brief moment.

"_Hello, Vivica,"_ Said a voice from behind her. She heard herself gasp as she spun around.

"Theo!" She said, her voice getting caught in her through from fear. "I, uh, what are you doing here?"

"That was a very nice story you wrote," He said, completely ignoring her question.

"Um, thanks," She replied.

"Just one thing though," Theo said. "All of the stories you write, seem to have unpleasant endings, and, well, you know what happens to people who write so many stories with unpleasant endings, don't you?"

Vivica wasn't quite sure how to answer this question. She simply shook her head slowly.

"Their ends," Theo told her, his strange grin appeared, "tend to be just as unpleasant as the ones they write."

Vivica's eyes widened. "Um, o-okay," She managed to say. "Th-thank you."

Theo's head nodded as he began to walk away leaving Vivica all alone.

At that moment, the lock of her locker fell to the ground with a snap.


End file.
